Rustigon, The Master
by TheCalmFanatic
Summary: Follow Rustigon as he attempts to create his own personal cathouse. In other words, have sex with every women on Azeroth. Feedback encouraged so bring on the trolls. (Warning: Unfortunately, I do not own warcraft or any of the characters mentioned).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I figured with the new year I'd try a new type of story. Who doesn't like fanfic about sex. That being said, feel free to drop any feedback (good or bad) or ideas for future content.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Rustigon the orc was walking home through the Northern Barrens to his mansion in the southern half of the territory. As he walked he contemplated his life. He started out as an abandoned teenager during the events with the Lich King. By the time Deathwing made his rise to power, Rustigon had created a successful construction company. Now that the world lay in taters, he disbanded his company. The death around him shocked him to his core causing him to lose his interest in everything he once loved. the company disbanded. A few months after he disbanded his old company he decided to give the world another chance and created a new company from the ashes of the old one. Once settled, it had taken his company mere weeks to get a messenger bird from Stormwind and another from Ogrimmar asking him to rebuild the two major cities.

A few months later, he got more letters from the Alliance and Horde asking him to build bases on a new land known as Pandaria. He built the Shrine of Seven Stars and the Terrace of the Moon for the Alliance and Horde respectively. Once done, he decided to take a break and relax for a bit. Afterall, he didn't have to worry about any Horde or Alliance, he had the entirety of Kalimdor to himself.

He woke up early the next morning and decided to take a walk along the edge of the Barrens. He was walking and enjoying the nature (or what was left of it) when he thought of an idea; with all this free time on his hands, he could finally build an extension to his house that he had wanted. As he began heading towards his work camp, he began thinking about making his house less lonely. Afterall, who doesn't want a few girls around to keep them company. He then thought about what type of woman he liked. After much thought, he settled on living with a few night elves. Now the only thing he had to do was find some. He thought on it a bit more that night and decided to add a Draenei or two to his harem. The next day he went to the nearest slave pens and found the jailer. He bribed the man to let him choose a few women to be his. He walked along through the pens past each of the sections of slaves. Male Orcs, Female orcs, Male Tauren, etc until he got to female blood elf written in bold letters. He scanned the line of girls in the prison cells. As he looked, he saw a beautiful young Blood Elf with the body of a supermodel. He chose her and left the jailer to free her as he started looking for his second one. While scanning the remaining Blood Elves he heard a quiet whimper. He turned around to see a small group of Draenei sitting in one of the nearby pens. He heard female Draenei were beautiful but he hadn't believed it till now. He scanned them quickly finding a particularly cute one and choosing her. Next up he scanned the human pens and found yet another beauty to add to his collection. He then departed, girls in tow, giving the jailer a huge sum of gold as he left.

Once home, he put the women in separate rooms, undid their cuffs and went to find a Night Elf. He happened to find one just outside the barrens trapped in a slaver's wagon. He knocked out the guards and took the girl with him. She had high cheek bones and was pretty slim yet muscular. Once he had all the women he wanted, he called them all to his living room and announced,

"Beautiful ladies, I must say you all look quite ravishing and in time, one of you become my significant other. For now however, I will give you girls everything you want except one thing, freedom." They all nodded their heads in agreement. All except the Blood Elf that is. He dismissed them and went to his chambers to catch up on some work.


	2. Chapter 2

The First Offense

As he was worked, he could feel a growing presence. He looked around and saw nothing, he then felt pain on his neck and turned around to grab his attacker. It was the human. Instead of being furious, he was calm and acted as though nothing had happened. To the human's surprise, the stab wound disappeared as quickly as it had come. Looking at her shocked expression and smiling he said,

"Please follow me." she obeyed and followed him. They went down multiple flights of stairs to a room which he had renovated a few days earlier. Once they arrived, he asked her to take her armor off so that she didn't move as slowly. While confused, she quickly obeyed. The first thing the human saw when she walked into the second room of the basement was a big stage and a desk right behind it. Behind that was a glass panorama and a door which were both partially covered by curtains. She confused and scared stiff but she knew she had gone a bit to far when she attempted to assassinate the orc. He walked towards her, breaking her train of thought and speaking.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Sarla." She replied as he sat down and told her to stand on the stage. She obeyed and he said,

"After thinking long and hard, I have decided that each of you girls get two chances before I punish you permanently. First offense gets you a mild punishment. Second earns your a more severe punishment. Lastly, third will earn you permanent punishment or will return you to the slave pens. Do you understand dear Sarla?" Rust explained

"Y-y-yes Mr. Rustigon." she stammered.

"Good, now come closer and take off everything but your bikini." Rust asked politely.

"No, I will..." Sarla protested.

"I wasnt asking you Sarla, I was commanding you. Now get the hell over here with your clothes off!" He exploded. She nervously began taking her clothes off slowly and cautiously until Rust slapped her ass, hard. He told her to continue as he continued smacking. Eventually, when all she had on was her bikini Rust then threw her towards a pole in the middle of the room and started to slap and whip her as she screamed out in pain. Once every part of her sexy young body had been whipped, he told her to take off her bra. She refused, so he angrily ripped it off.

He then began kissing and bitting her breasts vigorously and consistently. Next he commanded her to take off her underwear to which she obeyed. He then turned her around and started slapping her butt with his hand. Once she was thoroughly slapped he let her slump to the floor near unconsciousness. After 10 minutes she got up, got dressed, and was escorted upstairs by Rust.

She fell onto her bed in her room and cursed herself. The next morning Rust found himself tied to his desk and heard footsteps. He then saw the busty night elf women he had in the house. He angrily ripped the ropes off and tackled the sexy night elf to the floor. He quickly got up and pulled her up as well. He then commanded her to follow him.

She obeyed and followed him downstairs to the same room where the human was earlier. He then ripped all her clothes off till she was standing in a bikini. He then took her hands in his and tied her up against a pole in the middle of the room. Next he ripped off her remaining clothes and started to bite and twist various parts of her body. After that he took a cloths pin and twisted her nipples with it. She screamed till her throat was raw at which point he slapped her breasts to inflict more pain.

After about 20 minutes of using her body, he flipped her over and slapped her ass till it was raw and throbbing. He let her slump to the floor and rather violently smacked her in the head. A few hours later she woke up and put her clothes on. Before she could put her pants back on however, Rust raised his hand behind his head and thrust it onto her already bruised, busty, and red ass causing her to scream and fall to the ground. He lifted her up, thrust her clothes upon her, and kicked her out of the dungeon.

A week later he caught the blood elf beauty attacking his fridge to get food and brought her downstairs to his (dungeon) and asked her name.

"My name is Kylistea" she replied sheepishly. Next he asked her if she thought he was cruel. She replied with a:

"I don't know." He then proceeded to ask her to take off all her clothes and sit on his lap. She obeyed all the while being scared stiff. Once settled, he grabbed her breast and started to pinch and bite them roughly.

Next, he held her hands and tied them to the pole in the middle of the room and put his hand on her sexy ass. He took his other hand and held her busty breasts. After that he twisted and contorted her until they she was thoroughly red and raw. He then took his hand and slapped her back and stomach and very hard each in turn. He then pulled his hand back as hard as he could and brought it down onto her breasts. At that point her voice exploded with a scream. Lastly, he threw her clothing at her and thrust her outside of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The Second Offense

Another week went by without incident when the human rogue came up to him and screamed.

"I hate you" Rust got up and dragged the human girl to his downstairs room. He then said,

"What strike are you on, Bitch?" To which she replied,

"Two you idiot" Rust then asked,

"Which hole to you wanted to be fucked in?" She said none. He then slapped her hard and she quickly said her ass. He then asked her second one and she said her vagina. After hearing this, he quickly ripped her clothes off and threw her to the ground. He then positioned two of his five inch long fingers right in front of her vagina. He thrust in deep and hard and heard an earsplitting scream.

After that he kept going in and out with inhuman speeds. Finally he flipped her around and slapped her boobs hard and fast. She yelped and cried but he didn't stop. He then positioned his fingers in front of her ass and thrust in hard. He went in and out in her ass and drew some screams in the process. After that he flipped her around another time and repeated with her vagina. Finally when he was done he took his cock out of his pants and shot his cum all over her back. He threw her clothes onto the her and left the room for lunch.

A week passed when he caught the Draenei trying to pry open her window to escape.

"My dear, come with me please." Rust asked sweetly. She obeyed and followed him down to his dungeon.

"Take of all your clothes and stand facing away from me" Rust demanded. The beauty obeyed all the while being scared.

"Good, now give me a lap dance." She obeyed and lowered her ass onto his clothed crotch as she moved her hips in a sexual fashion. He then smacked her hard on the left ass cheek leaving a searing red mark. She grudgingly continued as he began his barrage on her body. first her ass, then back and finally her delectable breasts. Once he had slapped each part of her raw he ordered her to turn around.

"Open your mouth wide slut!" He ordered. She obeyed as he shot his thick spit into her awaiting mouth. He then proceeded to spit in her eyes, on her head and in her mouth five times before finally cumming on her face, tossing her clothes on her, and walking out.

"Fuck you Rust, you pervert!" Yelled the Blood Elf one fine morning. Rust immediately awoke and went to see where the voice was coming from. He located the bitch standing on the porch wet in the rain. Her beautiful double D's glistening with pristine water droplets. At once he grabbed her by he hair and dragged her inside. Once inside he slapped her face hard causing her to fall to the floor. He picked her up by her hair again, spat in her face and dragged her downstairs. Once downstairs, he tied her hands together. He tied her knees together. Her feet together. And her elbows together.

With her completely incapacitated, he began viciously whipping her with a long wooden stick. She cried in pain as she was viciously beaten raw. Once rust had had enough of this torture, he tied her such that her head was level with his crotch. He then pulled out his hardening 11 inch shaft and walked towards her. First he smacked her face repeatedly while spitting in her hair. He then bent down and licked her cheeks while holding her neck. After that, he sucked on her beautiful busty boobs while slapping her ass. He then decided to cockslap her face until she nearly passed out. Again and again he hit her with his rock hard member. After the assault, he squeezed her neck hard cutting off her air as he unleashed his juices all over her lovely elven face. He wasn't done however as he continued to pinch and play with her bust for another 5-10 minutes.

A few hours later, his Night Elf beauty decided to take a joyride with his money. She went out, partied, and came home wasted. Needless to say, Rustigon was furious. The second she walked in he grabbed her by the neck and stormed downstairs.

He threw her in the middle of the room and ripped at her clothes. He freed her double B's from their confines and slapped them as hard as he could. He relished her screams of discomfort as he spat on her face.

"You think you can misuse my things bitch? I'll show you whore!" He screamed as he jammed his fingers into her mouth and down her throat. He made her gag hard as he held onto her throat nails digging into her skin. He then threw her onto the pole in the middle of the room and tied her there. Once tied, he began titfucking her as hard as he could. Being sure to choke and spit on her as often as possible. He then grabbed her tits and twisted them as hard and far as he could causing her to scream until she lost her voice. Not yet satisfied, he tied her so her face was near his and began his assault on her pussy. He jammed his fingers into her pussy while slapping her thighs and stomach with his dick. He left trails of precum all over her as he did this. When he felt satisfied with his handiwork, he came all over her face being sure to get her eye and walked off.

A few days later, his Draenei decided to egg his house. Once again, the powerful master was furious. He grabbed her by her boob and took her to he lair. There he squeezed and tormented her busty little body with whips to the breast, ass, stomach, and back and tons of spit to her face. He even came on her hands and forced her to rub herself with it. Still not content, he grabbed a wooden bat and used it to titfuck and anal fuck his captive. She screeched as the bat went up her anus. He shoved it as deep as it could go then gave it an extra push just to be sure as he walked out leaving her to withdraw the makeshift dildo.


	4. Chapter 4

The Third Offense

"My dear, why the hell did you destroy my kitchen table?" Rust asked the human.

"Fuck you and your table asshole!" The human replied angrily. Not in the mood, Rust grabbed her by the throat and brought her to his lair for a third time. He stripped her of her clothes and shoved her panties into her mouth before proceeding to use his hand as a whip. He slapped her beautiful bouncy tits as if they were toys and used her ass the same way. He then turned her over so only her face was in his lap. He then spit on her until his spit was running down her neck on onto her beautiful bust. Feeling especially pissy, he roughly slapped her spit-stained face.

Not yet content, Rust pulled her up and tied her to the famous pole in a squatted position. He then decided to piss on her. He started on her forehead using it as he would a toilet before aiming at her eyes and finally her mouth. Once done, he forced the sexy beauty to swallow his "load". Next, he belted her ass causing deep sexy red marks all across her ass. He then took his famous bat and rammed it up her pussy causing her to collapse in shock. Not done with his captive, he forced her up and onto his massive 13inch shaft. He bounced the screaming beauty up and down on it all the while licking, hitting and biting her bust. Once he had cum into her vagina, he pushed her to her knees and used her mouth to clean himself off. Thrusting in and out of it as he would her pussy. Finally done, he left her to wallow in her spit, cum and piss covered mess.

"What did I do?" The blood elf cried as she was dragged hair first into Rust's dungeon.

"You slept in my fuckin bet you slut." Rust roared as he threw her onto his stage. He then pulled off her shirt and began whipping her D's with his belt. Once raw, he used her mouth with his bat. Thrusting it down her throbbing throat while she attempted to escape the assault. He then whipped out his dick and rested it on her forehead as he caught his breath.

Once he was ready, he rubbed his dick all over her face before letting it rest on her eye. As it lay there he began to piss. He directed the stream away from her face and onto her boobs. He covered the orbs with his piss before sending the remaining liquid down her throat. He rammed her face for a solid half an hour causing her to pass out. Not knowing or caring, Rust flipped her over and began to viciously beat her ass. He then picked her up by her neck and proceeded to fuck her ass until he came. Tired already, he left her, cum coming out of her ass, and piss out of her mouth.

"I've had it with you bitch!" He yelled at his Draenei, "Always cooking me sandwiches instead of pasta. Come here!" He then pulled her by her arm to his lair as he ripped off her clothes. He then proceeded to spank her ass with a mallet while spitting on her face.

Once done, he pissed over her outstretched body. Starting at her face and going down to her crotch. He made sure to piss in her vagina a bit. Once done with that, he grabbed her boobs and began to twist and pinch them until she cried. Taking that as an invitation, he shoved his hardening shaft into her ass and began to roughly fuck the living hell out of her while she bawled her eyes out. Mad about her crying he slapped her boobs while spitting all over her piss-stained face. He then shot his load into her ass and left.

"That'll teach you to make me a fuckin sandwich."

A few months passed without incident when one day...

"Stop! I told you to garden, not dishwash. Downstairs NOW!" He screamed at his Night Elf. Once downstairs, he once again ripped her clothes off and shoved her panties in her mouth gagging her. He then used his dick as a whip and slapped her face until it was raw and she was crying. Not satisfied, he used her face as a cum dump and jizzed directly into her hungry stomach. He then titfucking her until he came onto her face. Still not done, he used his bat to punish her tight little asshole ramming it until the whole thing fit. Happy with her but plug he pissed in her vagina and left her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The Creation of a Harem

"Ladies, please meet me in the living room in 5 minutes." Rust said pleasantly, "Because you cunts can't abide by the old rules there will be some new ones. Number 1: you will all walk around naked from now on unless otherwise told differently. Number 2: you will all wear collars I give you unless told to take them off. Number 3: you will not speak unless spoken too. Number 4: you will respond to me as sir or master. Number 5: you will respond to any name I call you. And number 6: you will obey any command I give you. That is all, thank you." Rust finished as he handed the girls their collars.

A few hours later, Rust was sitting on his Draenei's back while his feet were on his night elf's ass while his Blood Elf sucked his cock and his human fed him grapes. He grabbed his whip and smacked his Blood Elf hard asking her to suck him off faster. She obeyed and was soon forced to swallow his hot and sticky cum.

Hours later, his Draenei was cooking him lunch with just and apron and a collar on while his Blood Elf was crawling on the floor beside him. His Night Elf was sitting on the couch watching tv and his human was drinking water out of her food bowl. He walked up to his Draenei and parted her asscheeks before inserting his hard cock into her ass and pumping her full of his piss. He then turned to his blood elf and shot his cum onto her back. Next he approached his Night Elf and slapped her hard with his dick while she watched television. Lastly, he walked up to his human and spat in her mouth.

About an hour later, Rust was eating dinner off the back of his Draenei while pinching and playing with her boobs and mouth. Meanwhile his Night Elf was rubbing her boobs on his back. His Blood Elf was dancing naked for him with a giant butt-plug in her ass. Lastly, his human was sucking him off. Once done, he spanked his Draenei on the ass telling it to move and turned to his Night Elf. He poked his dick into her vagina while yanking on her collar. He then squeezed her boobs and came into her soft moist opening.

A few days later...

Rust was laying in bed while his Draenei and his Blood Elf were double titfucking him and his human was motorboating him. Meanwhile, his Night Elf was having her ass vigorously slapped by him.

Once he came onto the faces of his titfucking divas, he put all four on leashes and took them to the kitchen where he put some food in a bowl and watched the four fight for the morsels. Feeling down, he ordered the four to lick his shoes. They obeyed as they went to the closet and began licking and kissing their master's shoes. Once he had had enough, Rust decided he needed a shower. He called his pets into his bathroom and proceeded to play with, and use, their bodies as they cleaned his.


End file.
